Soul Eater- Crona's brother
by superevanknight
Summary: This happened after the Kishen battle. About a few months after. Crona Asked for the one thing he never even knew he had. Now he has it, along with the new powers he gets. But, will this hurt his friends, the very ones he tries to protect with these powers. Disclaimer- Don't own soul eater, Just my O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own anything in soul eater. I only own the O.C. I have added, There will be a few

**Ch. 1**

It was an average day in the D.W.M.A. The Sun stood over the academy, and kids were all over the place. But, on this day, Crona was even sadder than ever. Black Star had his brother over. Soul had his older brothers over, and Maka had a little cousin over for the last few weeks.

This was the source of Crona's sadness. Earlier in the day, at lunch, Crona was sitting as far from the others as possible. Only Maka was close to him, and that was a challenge for him. Her little cousin was with her.

Her name was Alyssa. She was a little girl, even at the age of 7. She looked like Maka, with the same emerald like eyes and color hair that was a light blond. She was just over 4 ft. tall, but with a big mind.

"Why don't you have a brother or sister with you, Crona?" She asked in her little squeaky voice. Chrona looked like he wanted to run away, but he summoned up the courage to look at her. The moment he looked at her, he bolted. He ran out of the room like a madman, knocking over a few kids on his way by.

Later, Maka went looking for him. He wasn't at any of his classes. She asked around, and it turned out no one has seen him since lunch. She knew where he was, and went to the lower level of D.W.M.A.

She went to the one room Crona could actually be in, his old cell room. He was held in it for a while after the Kishin had revived. She walked in and turned around and saw him in the corner, with Ragnarok coming out of his back. Since the Kishin battle, Ragnarok had grown to a respectable size. Not gigantic like before Crona and Maka's battle under D.W.M.A. He was bigger than after. He was around 6ft. tall now. He looked over at her and sighed.

"Well, looks like Crona is sad. What did you say this time?" he asked and acused her at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"I didn't do anything. My little cousin Alyssa asked him a question. I don't know why he ran off." Maka said, while trying to get an answer out of Crona.

"That won't work, cow. Today is the one day that would never work. Today is the day me and him hate the most." Ragnarok said, mysteriously. "Today is the day Medusa, Crona's mother, told him he would always be alone. He never had and never will have a brother or sister. He had no cousins, or aunts, or uncles. She told him all he had in his life was she, me, and the souls I ate. That was the day he was almost always alone. This is the first time he had this much sadness in him. The madness that he has driven away is attacking his soul right now. There is nothing you can do, cow. He is too far. He must destroy the demon in him, like every year."

"Okay, but why is he this sad then?" Maka asked Ragnarok.

"It was most likely what your little cousin said. That's my only guess. What did she say?" Ragnarok answered and asked, like he always does.

"Why did he have no brothers or sisters." Maka answered.

"Now you know, cow." He answered.

Maka finally understood why he was so sad. She sat down next to Crona, and leaned on him. He was still in the corner after a few hours when she finally went to sleep.

Later that day, around 11 p.m. Crona woke up to Maka sleeping next to him. He let Ragnarok come out of him, and gently woke her up. She looked up at him, and nearly cried.

"I know about this day, Crona. I know how I could help you." She said, nearly in tears.

"How?" Crona asked her.

"We can go to Lord Death and ask him to look." Maka answered.

"Let's go then. We better go now. I am way too bored." Ragnarok Said.

Together, they all walked up the stairs. Crona didn't want to let on too that he was excited. This was the one thing he always wanted. Some one to have at his side that was related. Not related through friendship, but through blood. Soon they were at Lord Deaths offices, and Maka opened the door. They all walked past the guillotines that hung over head. Soon they were at the main room, where lord death was almost always at.

He was mostly okay, but still got hurt a lot by doing certain things, so he was restricted to the place where he stood. He turned around and said "Hi, How are you doing Crona? I have been meaning to ask you down here. I have some news for you."

"What is it, Lord Death?" Crona asked.

"I know about your sadness that you have on this day, so a few days ago, I found some one that should be near here soon."

"Who is it?" Crona asked.

"Why, it is your brother." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

They stood there, just in pure shock. Lord Death had accomplished what they needed before they even needed it.

"Can I go after him?" Crona asked before Maka could even retaliate.

"Yes, but not in person. I have sent a different student after him. She is giving the invite for him to come. But, I must warn you, both of you, He is a pure fighter. He doesn't kill instantly, but he fights before he makes friends."

At that, Ragnarok spoke up "So, he is like us, just a little different."

"Yes, but I am stilled worried. The thing is it was easy to find him. But what was weird was that his image was blurred. It's only him. His name is Evan, by the way." Lord Death said.

"Who did you send?" Maka asked.

"You know your friends Ms. Kim and Ms. Jacky?" Lord Death asked her.

"Yeah."

"I sent those two out to intercept him, just a few miles out of town. They are the most evasive team, so they will be able to leave at a moments notice. I think they just left, though." Lord Death said.

Kim was on Jacky, as they flew away from Death City. All Kim knew was that she and Jacky had to deliver a message to some guy named Evan. They did this because they were bored. So a nice ride out of town was a good thing for them.

Soon, they were at the landing sight, about 8 miles from Death City. Jacky transformed back to a human, and together, they went in search of the mysterious boy the message was for.

It took them about a half hour, enough time for them both to wish they were back at their house. But, Right before Jacky was ready to go back, they say the outline of a boy not too far away. They ran after him, and they soon caught up.

"Are you Evan Miller?" Jacky asked right away..

"Yes, yes I am." The kid said, as if he was too board to care they were there.

"We have a request from Lord Death for you to come with us to Death City to meet your brother, Crona." Kim said, before Jacky could speak up.

At this the kid perked up. He turned to the pair, and before a blink of an eye, he was on top of them, his hands at their throats. He was holding them down some way, because they were forced to look at the ground.

"Who did you say?" The boy asked, with a twinge of hatred in his voice.

"We said Chrona, the demon swordsman." Jacky said.

"And Lord Death Wants to see me, Right?" he asked again.

"Yes, to be reunited with your brother." Kim said.

At that, the crushing weight went away, and they could see the boy again. He slowly let go of their throats. They both looked at each other, and saw the scares at their necks.

"Here, I want you to deliver this to Lord Death. If you do, since I see you are a demon weapon," he looked at Jacky. "Then I will give you both 7 souls, to get closer to your goal. Remember, I will know if you don't." and with that, he picked them off the ground. They both knew what to do. Jacky swiftly turned into her weapon form, and they flew back to Death City, with a new note in their hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

About 50 minutes later, Jacky and Kim were flying back into Death City, with a trail of fire behind them. As Maka, Crona, Lord Death, And Ragnarok watched, they flew Right onto the steps, each of them leaning on each other. About 2 minutes later, they walked into the room. Immediately, they noticed that Jacky and Kim had matching scars on their necks.

They walked in and nearly fell over. Jacky handed Lord Death a letter, and then they started telling their tale of meeting Evan, the Mysterious boy who attacked them. When they finally finished telling them, Lord Death sent them back to their rooms.

"Well, looks like you were right, Lord Death." Ragnarok told him.

"What does the letter say?" Maka asked.

"Dear Lord Death, I have received your invitation to come to Death City to be reunited with my brother, Crona. But, I need proof before I come close to Death City. So, I offer a challenge to all weapons and minister. I want every one to battle me. No Death Scythes, No Gods, and No other DWMA employee may be included. Be in the desert by 8:00 A.M. tomorrow. The reward of beating me is the amount of Kishin eggs the wining team needs so that all weapons have 99. Crona must be there. I will pull aside the 3 strongest teams to battle me at full strength. Crona must be with them. The Death Scythes are allowed to few this event.

From,

Evan"

"Well, looks like there will be a field trip tomorrow. " Lord Death Said.

"Where?" Crona asked.

"Look, there are coordinates on the back" Ragnarok said.

"There you go, Maka. Thank you Ragnarok. All of you should go to bed, we got a big day planed for tomorrow. "Lord Death said.

The next day, there was the whole entire school, standing in the desert. The sun was laughing, the wind was howling, and the kids were complaining.

"When is this supposed to start Professor Stein?" Black Star said. "I want to battle this guy, what was his name? Oh, Yeah, Evan. I want to battle this Evan guy, He challenged me, so I must accept."

"I honestly don't know, Black Star. But, look, the ground is now telling us where to go." And as he said it, the ground suddenly had words on it. Stein walked over to a spot with his name on it. The other death scythes walked to another section that had their names on it. The kids were going together in groups based on their number of stars.

After a few minutes, a figure walked into the center.

"Welcome, Students of DWMA. You all know why you are here. This is your last chance to leave. If you do, you will not get hurt. But, for the three most powerful groups, you will be last for my full power. Lets see, who are the three strongest. I got it. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty, you all make up the first group. Kim and Jacky, because you want revenge, you and your group make up the second group. The swordsman of destruction will make up the third group. Crona, you will join the first group." And with that, the kids moved to their new spots.

Black Star yelled out "Why are you wearing black, It's like, a thousand degrees out here? "

"Simple, I like these clothes." He answered

Evan then threw his hands up. "Let the games begin." He shouted as he shoved his hands in the sand, and twisted. The sand quickly disappeared, and all the kids were sitting on benches. Stein was in a chair with stitches all over it. The other Death Scythes were sitting in chairs that had skulls on them.

"Let us have Lord Death watch this, too." Evan said, pointing at the Death Scythes. Behind them was a big mirror. Ms. Marie went and put in the Death Room code. The mirror pulsed, and there was Lord Death, Sitting in a new chair, with a bag of popcorn in his hands.

"First, I will battle the 1 star." Evan said, just as the benches fell and the 1 star kids fell into the bottom on the arena.

They retaliated quickly, and most of the kids changed into their weapon forms. A group of three ran towards, with a knife, sword, and scythe, Evan while shouting renasonce link. Soon, the weapons actually looked terrifying. But, as they charged him, he grabbed the sword wielders weapon, and, with his hands alone, picked up the kid that came close, and threw him out of the arena. He ran at super speed towards the other two.

They nearly wet themselves at what they just saw, and while they were shaking, Evan ran up to them. He Crossed the remaining distance in a heart beat, and grabbed their arms. He shoved the scythe around the knife wielder, then grabbed the knife wielders arm and rapped it around the scythe wielders body. He then started to go wild, and started punching them in certain places.

After a few second, and the dust settled, there was the pair, wrapped around each other so tightly, they couldn't move. Evan picked them up, and threw them out.

He pointed at the rest "All of you give it a try!" he commanded.

They all took this challenge. They all started shouting soul link, and soon, their weapons were huge, and glowing with power. The knives were bigger, the swords taller, the scythes longer with new blades, and the guns longer. Then, they all ran like crazy towards him.

He just stood his ground. Then, as they were in range, the guns started firing. He just jumped backward. Most of the bullets were aimed at the place he was just standing. All that was left was a big, smoking hole.

"I expected more than that. Lets fix that hole, shall we?" and with that, he punched the ground near the hole. The vibrations traveled all around the arena. The hole was quickly filled up with more sand. He then stood up, and jumped straight up. In mid air, he turned, and shot towards the center of the group. He hit the ground so hard, those closest to him fell down. He stood back up, and dusted himself off.

He grabbed the first kid he saw, a sword wielder with a 10 ft. glowing sword, and punched him in the gut. As the kid fell down, all the breath out of him, Evan grabbed his arm, and swung him around. He then threw it straight at the kids. They did not expect this, and they all fell down. Luckily, all they had were a few scratches that were lightly bleeding, and a few bruises.

Evan ran up to that who had fallen, right before the spot he was in was turned into a smoking hole again. He grabbed arms and legs in a blur, too fast for the eye to see. Soon dust was all over the area. When it settled, he was holding a huge mound of tangled people in his hands. He easily threw them over his shoulder, right out of the arena. He picked up the weapons and threw them out, too.

The gunman aimed right at him, but just like a ninja, he ran up to a scythe user, and disarmed him with a turn of his wrist. He grabbed the scythe, and threw it like a boomerang out of the arena. He grabbed the uses, and he followed his weapon. He did this a few times, going to fast for the gunman to shoot him.

"Damn, he's fast." Soul said, watching the spectacular below him.

"I know, he is so fast. But, he has no weapon, right Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know. He is Crona brother, so he might have a weapon somewhere, but his soul is that of an insane human. Not a Meister or a Weapon. I don't know." Maka answered, ducking as a kid flew over her.

It looked too wrong for it to be true. There was Evan, in a circle of gunman, with only a 2 star knife user. Evan ran to the knife holder, and grabbed his arm, while grabbing his shirt. He twisted left and right, and soon the kid was in a tangle of his shirt.

Evan the turned to the gunman, who were all shacking badly. He went around every so slowly, and grabbed their guns, and threw all the kids out. Their weapons followed.

He laughed. It was a trembling thing, like it was to funny. Out of all who were in the arena, only the three groups and the death scythes remained.

He pointed at Dr. Stein. "Alright, I have done as I have said. Let me unleash myself, and do not interfere." He growled. He grabbed a stone, and threw it at the section Maka and her friends were standing. The section that held the swordsman of destruction fell away, leaving them in the dirt.

"But, since they are not the strongest, I will hold back his weapon form. I want you to meet my weapon. Crona, he is also Ragnarok's brother. His name is Slyus." He said.

He bent down, and out of his back, appeared a demon like monster. It was the form of a human, but black with red and ice blue running all around it. It had white spikes over its arms, and on its back. But, the face was just like Ragnarok's. A white cross with two white eyes with x for pupils.

"Time to battle. Time to destroy, right Evan?" The thing asked.

"Not destroy, my friend. But, we are going to battle. No weapon form yet, okay. We don't want to kill them." Evan said reigning in the monster while getting it ready for battle.

The three swordsmen started to attack. They put their blades together, then shouted soul link. Soon, 1 sword was 8 ft long glowing dark green. Another was 7 ½ ft long glowing light blue. The last one was 12 ft. long, glowing dark red with green and blue stripes. They all dropped their weapons to their sides, then yelled "ATTACK".

They all ran at him from different sides. The dark green one ran from behind, nearly stabbing him. But Slyus grabbed the blade, and grasped with little effort. The glow broke apart, and the size shrunk back to 4 ft. He grabbed the sword and the wielder and threw them out of the arena. The light blue one came from the side, and Evan grabbed his arm, and twisted. The minister cried out in pain, but didn't drop the weapon. Evan than twisted again, and again, and again, till he dropped the sword, and ran back. His arm was nearly twisted off.

"He sure is strong," Soul commented.

"Not as strong as me. I will transcend Go-"and right before he finished, the once light blue sword was impaled right above his head. It shrunk back to 3 ft.

Evan then grabbed the wielder and threw him after the sword. He hit the wall so hard, they both fell down. He went over, picked them up, and threw them out.

With ninja speed, Evan ran up right in front of the last one. He grabbed the arms, and Slyus grabbed the weapon. They both twisted in union. Soon, with his arms nearly torn off, the kid let go. Slyus picked up the weapon, and threw him out of the arena. Evan grabbed the kid and threw him out, too.

"Too easy. Way too easy." Slyus screamed.

"I agree. Now for the next pair." As he said this, he threw another rock at the two pairs of friend. Ox and his group fell down to the arena floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Ox and his group fell straight to the bottom, but Ox and Harvar, his weapon, quickly retaliated. Harvar turned into his weapon, a spear 10 ft. long. Kilik Yelled "Fire, Thunder." And they turned into his gauntlets. With their names on the knuckles. Kim and Jacky stare at Evan. Jacky turned into her weapon form, and started to smoke.

"Let's get him. Kilik, Kim, Soul Resonance." Ox simply told them.

"Let's get him, Jacky." Kim said to her weapon.

At that, all of them ran towards Evan, who looked board at the thought of facing them.

"Kilik, move so the you are in between me and Kim !" Ox shouted.

Kilik did this, and saw his strategy. He started up his special move, at the exact same moment as Ox and Kim.

"Lightning King!" Ox shouted.

"Flaming Reach!" Kim yelled

"Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder!" Kilik yells

"Mixed move! Flaming electrical slash!" They all yelled in union.

Ox took to the right, with Kim taking the left and Kilik taking the center. Jacky spewed fire straight at Evan, while Ox slashed down at him. Kilik slammed bother fist at him in union. If that hit, it could have caused a lot of damage, but Evan had another idea.

Slyus grabbed Kilik's hands in his own, While Evan grabbed Ox's spear. Slyus moved so that his back took the damage of Kim's attack, but this is what they wanted.

Slyus' veins glowed, and the red ones started to waver, like a flame. The light blue ones started to crackle with electricity. All the veins disappeared except 4 of them, 2 blue, 2 red. Evans hand's had the ends of two of the lines. The other ends were on Slyus back. Slyus and the other ends on his hands. Each one had one red and one blue.

Ox and his friends started screaming. It was a terrible sound. Even the weapons screamed.

"What's happening?" Maka asked.

"Look at the veins. They only used fire and electric based attacks. The red veins are moving the fire and the blue is moving the electric. All without hurting either of them." Kid said.

"I get it, so the electricity from thunder is attacking Fir and Fire's attack is hurting Thunder. Kim's fire is being absorbed and is being used on Ox's weapon. And Harvar's electricity is being shoved up Jacky's fire. And because of how much they are resonating, it also hurts the misters." Maka said.

"Yes, so that means, that they are at an unbreakable object, so to speak. They have only so much power, and it is used against them. They can't fight back because they aren't actually using the attacks anymore. The energy is being absorbed through them." Kid said.

And that was exactly what was happening. Soon, every drop of energy that could be used that did not help them survive was drained. Slyus dropped Kilik and Evan dropped Ox and his weapon.

All of them fell to the ground. They all were unconscious before they even hit the ground. Evan grabbed Kim and Jacky, while Slyus picked up Ox, his weapon, and Kilik and his gauntlets. They threw them all the way out of the arena.

"Was that all they could do? It's a wonder they were top students.' Evan said to Slyus, without bragging at all.

"Well, looks like it has come down to the main event. Crona, you will battle me, along with the others. The only holds are no limbs severed and no killing. That's all the rules this round. Stein, no interventions. I would also like to talk to you later." Evan said.

He picked up another pebble, and threw it toward Maka and her friends. It hit the wall, and the rest of the stands they were in fell down. But, unlike the others, they were prepared for this. They all landed on their feet, with Soul, Tsubaki, and Liz and Patti already in their misters' hands, weapon form. Crona was right next to Maka, looking straight at Evan.

"At least let me have my weapon and change the field accordingly." Evan said. Slyus looked pleased for one, and fell back into Evan. He held out his hands, and out came a sword in his right with a scythe in his left. Each one was black, and with blue and red veins through them. Each one also had a mouth. On the sword it was near the guard and on the scythe it was on the top of the staff part.

Evan raised both, and shouted "Despairing Day." To the sky. Black and purple energy shot from the mouths. When they hit the sky, they spread out, till it was covering the whole area around the arena.

"Time to get to business. You may attack first." Evan said.

"Soul Renaissance" They all yelled. "Soul Link" after.

Soon, they were all connected, even Crona. They all raised their weapons and they all expanded. Soul grew into witch hunter, Tsubaki turned into uncanny sword mode. Patti and Liz turned into big hand guns that took all of Kids' arms.

Ragnarok turned into his old form, where he was a broad sword. They all swarmed toward Evan. Kid ran to the far right of him, while Maka took center with Black Star. Crona was making his way around from the left.

"Really, this is the best you can do? Let's just see how this goes." Evan said.

Kid started to shoot at him, but he just dodges the shots. Black Star ran up to him shouting shadow star. His shadow ran right up to Evan, but He just slashed down at the shadows and they burst apart. He turned his attention to Maka and used his Scythe to curve around Soul and used his sword to turn him to the side. Maka was thrown in the direction of Crona, and barley missed cutting him in half.

He tusked. "Really, these are the best, the ones that defeated the Kishin?"

"Take this, punk!" Black Star shouted, and shot shadows right back at Evan. Evan just stood his ground and did the impossible. He leapt forward and grabbed the shadows, and he tugged on them. Black star was thrown in Evan direction.

"Let's stop him, Slyus. He is too annoying to bear." Evan said, in a bored tone. He retracted the sword back into himself. He grabbed Black Star in midflight by the neck.

"NO" Maka shouted. Evan's hand glowed, and black and purple energy with blue and red lines shot out of his hands. It entangled Black Star and Tsubaki, till all that was left was a big sphere of black, purple, blue and red was left. Evan swung his scythe and hit the sphere. It broke into a thousand pieces, but there was Black Star, with Tsubaki, still there. But, they were like a statue.

"What did you do?" Kid asked.

"Simple, they are trapped. That statue is them. Inside is Black Star, holding Tsubaki in that exact pose. They can breathe, but not move. They can see, but not intervene." Evan said, with a hint of pride in his voice.

Kid yelled at the top of his lungs, and jumped right at Evan. Evan just stepped to the side and watched as Kid hit the ground hard. Evan reached down and grabbed his head. The same energy that trapped Black Star was soon covering Kid. Just like Black Star, all that was left was a big sphere. Evan swung at it with his scythe, and when it broke, there was a statue of Kid in his famous sin style pose. He was a little to the left of Black Star.

"NO, NO, NO." Maka shouted, as she tried to hit Evan with her witch hunter.

"Perfect, this will complete the set." Evan said, and with his bear hands, grabbed Soul's blade with both hands, the energy soon covered Maka and Soul. It was twice as big as Kids or Black Stars. Evan smacked it with his scythe. There was a statue of Maka, holding Soul in witch hunter form, like she was ready to bring him down.

"Well brother, it is just you and me. This is the finishing battle of the tournament. Bring me a battle that will entertain our guest." Evan said, just as he was being covered in the energy that covered the others. It soon broke apart, and there, in the middle of the rubble, was a gigantic Evan, covered in armor that was just like Slyus, black, purple, with red and blue stripes. He lifted his hand, and a sword as big as he was manifested in his hand.

"Bring it on, brother." Evan said, with a voice like a demon.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Crona nearly fainted on the spot. He swayed back and forth, but he steadied himself.

"Hurry up, the Goth is going to get you." Ragnarok said, in sword mode.

"R-R-Right." Crona sputtered.

Crona jumped toward Evan, and flew upwards. Evan swung his massive sword, and Crona had to shift in mid air. The sword nearly cut him in half, but it only nudged him, but that was enough. Crona rocketed down to the ground, and landed with a cloud of dust.

"Come on, Crona." Ragnarok said, yet again.

Evan made the first move this time, swinging his sword from the left. Crona jumped straight up, and landed right this time. He ran up to Evan, while Ragnarok was to the ground.

"Screech alpha!" Crona yelled, and a mass of pure energy shot towards Evan, in the shape of a skull eating the ground.

Evan just slashed his sword down, and cut the thing in two. He screamed "Bloody screech!"

His armor moved, and some of it left and turned into a big mouth. It open its mouth and out came a blood curling Scream. The strange energy shot from its mouth, and it aimed right at Crona. Crona leapt to one side, but had to duck because the mouth moved and was facing him again.

Crona jumped all around, till finally the mouth evaporated and returned to Evans armor.

"Good, you are still alive." Evan said.

"Dragon Form!" Crona shouted, and black wings sprouted from his back. He took off into the air.

"Good, but I can do better, Slyus, let's do our own dragon form." Evan said.

Out of Evan's armor, a pair of wings just like Crona's appeared. They were 3 times bigger. They also had blue and red lines on them. Evan took of after Crona.

"Bloody slicer!" shouted in mid air, and cut his hand, out came a big, boomerang thing came out of his hand, shooting at Evan, His just slashed, and the slicer disappeared.

"Try something new, Crona." Evan said.

Crona flew up to him, sword first. Evan used his bigger sword and deflected Crona attack. Evan slashed left to right, nearly cleaving Crona in half. Crona flew backward just in time, and flew back in. It went on back and forth, Crona attacking, Evan deflecting then attacking, then Crona retreating, and then flying back in.

"Let's spice it up. Bloody Hands!" Evan said.

A lot of blood flew off Evan, and formed little drops. There were thousands of them. Suddenly, they all expanded into hands, and they all gripped Crona. They held him in place, only able to keep himself in the air.

Evan came up, and slashed down on Crona. He turned his sword so the he hit Crona with the flat side. Crona sped downward, with all the hands letting go. They all went back and rejoined Evan's armor.

Crona hit the ground hard, and was left in a huge hole. Evan flew down and dropped his hand into the pool. The energy stuff that made all the others into statues surrounded Crona. Evan filled the hole to the brim. Then picked up the hardened pool of energy, and threw it behind him. It hit the ground and shattered. There was a statue of Crona, with his dragon wings and holding Ragnarok in front of him, like he was about to slash down.

"The tournament is over." Stein said.

"Yes it is, my old friend." Evan said.

Evan reached down, and touched the ground. The energy stuff that covered the trio of friends and Crona flew back to Evan, retracting back into him. All of them unfroze, and dropped to the ground. They were all snoring before long.

"Let's lower the arena, and get them out of here." Evan said.

With the Death Scythes helping, he got them on his back. The arena melted back into the sand, and there was the ones who lost the tournament. Evan passed the group of friends on his back to the others, and said "I will see you guys in Death City. I want to talk to Lord Death."

And with that, he flew back to Death City. There was Lord Death, Right on the main part of the D.W.M.A. landing. Evan dropped a few feet in front of him.

"Good Job, Evan. I guess you know why you were summoned here?" Lord Death said.

"Yes, you want me to connect with Crona. Don't worry. I will also help the others to get stronger. That was way to easy." Evan answered.

"That's perfect. I will admit, I thought that the last group, with Maka and the others, to at least give you a challenge. Do you eat human soul?" Lord Death asked.

"No. I only eat Kishin eggs and witches. I worked as a mercenary, so I have battled a lot of them. By your standers, I would be top notch Death Scythe." Evan said.

"Good, we will need the help." Lord Death said.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Crona woke up in a white bed, surrounded by white pillows. He looked around and realized that even Ragnarok was just waking up inside of him.

"Where are we, Ragnarok?" Crona asked.

"In the hospital." A man in a chair said. When he looked up at him, he realized that he was Evan, the one he battled.

"How long was I out?" Crona asked.

"A few days. But, on the other hand, none of your friends have woken up yet, so we can talk." Evan answered.

"Are you really my brother?" Crona asked.

"Yes I am. When you were born, so was I. We are twins, just too different to tell. You grew up with very little to eat, right. You are as small as a twig, but you are also like a spider, able to crawl where you want to. I grew up with enough to eat, so I look normal. I grew up with Medusa till about age 3. She tried her first Black Blood experiment on me, and she gave me Slyus, blade of madness. When she did, I reacted differently than you did. I grew sick and almost died. She tried it with you and you had none of the side effects, so she thought I was a failure. She threw me out, and I was picked up by a few witches."

"Really? I don't remember."

"She probably did something to you. Or you were too young to remember. After the witches picked me up, they helped me heal with their magic. They increased my endurance and power, to make the sickness be less potential. They gave me potions to calm Slyus. At the time, he was to wild to use, so he tried to get out through the sickness. After a while, he stopped when the witches started the potions. They didn't stop him, but it allowed me to control him for a short time. We met in my soul, and we made it so that he didn't get out, but was wild without killing me. He stopped the sickness and started to come out like Ragnarok does. After a while, he turned into his regular weapon form, a broad sword. The witches also gave me small, simple magic to protect me. My soul looks like a demented human soul, but without it, it looks like head with two empty, swirling eyes. There are all kinds of things around it. They also allowed me to do summoning, like I did to the arena. At age 13, I left, and started my job as a mercenary. I took no human souls, because I knew what would happen, but I killed Kishins and witches and devoured their souls. A lot of them. I also killed rouge D.W. M. A. students. As they died, Slyus crafted their weapons form, and was able to transform into that form."

"Wow that is impressive."

"It was okay, but I always had a goal, kill Medusa. When I heard that, I went after Arachne and went to kill her. But the Afreet killed her first. I met Free and the witches Medusa controlled, and set them free. I was traveling after, getting jobs and such, then your friends Jacky and Kim found me. From there you know the rest." Evan finished up.

Then a knock came from the door. Evan stood up, and Slyus came out. Ragnarok came out.

"Man, he is big." Ragnarok said.

Evan opened the door and in came Jacky and Kim.

"You owe us, we have come to collect." Jacky said.

"If you will follow me, ladies. Crona, we will finish up later. I do owe them." Evan said, and walked into the hall. Crona looked out the window and saw him with his dragon wings flying out into the desert, with the flame of Jacky following close behind.

Evan was flying to his sweet spot, with the girls behind him. He landed in the middle of the desert. The girls were right on his tail.

"Where are they?" Jacky asked.

"Right here, let me open the door." And with that, Evan punched the ground. * souls shot up, and landed right in front of the girls.

"Theirs your payment. Bye." Evan said, and with that, flew off.

"Are gonna allow them the knowledge of the hide out?" Slyus asked.

"No, but I can't kill them, so lets do this my way." Evan said.

He pointed at the ground and mouthed a few words. A sand storm brewed up quickly, devouring the girls inside.

"They will wonder for a few hours, then come back." Evan said.

"Okay, that's good."

And with that, they flew back to death city.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Crona looked out the window as Evan was leaving.

"Wow, that kid is weird." Ragnarok said.

"Is it true?" Crona ask

"Maybe. I don't know, this was before I was joined with you." Ragnarok said, his venom completely gone.

"Hey Crona, how do you feel?" Ms. Marie ask, walking into the room.

"Ok, just confused. Do you think he is my brother?" Crona asked her.

"He has strange blood like you do. He is strong, and he can heal himself just like you. But we won't know till the blood test comes back." She says.

"Have the other woken yet?" Crona asks.

"Maka was coming around last I checked." Ms. Marie said.

"I got to go check the others, bye Crona." She says and walks out of the room.

"Hey Maka, yes he is awake. You can go in there if you want." Ms. Marie said.

"Thanks, hey Crona, how do you feel?" Maka asks, walking into the room.

"Okay, but do you think he is my brother?" Crona asks.

"Yes, he is just like you are. He has that same kind of soul wavelength you do." She answers.

They stay quiet for a few minutes, and then Maka looks at him.

"Do you think he is your brother?" she asked him.

"Yes." Crona said.

"Then he probably is." Maka said. "Can I sit down?" she asked him.

"S-Sure." Crona stammered out. Maka sits down at the edge of Crona's bed.

"That was a big fight, huh." Maka said.

"Yeah, it was. It was weird." Crona said.

"What was weird about it? We fought a fucking Goth with a friend like me. What was weird about it?" Ragnarok asks. "And speaking of the Goth kid, here he comes." Ragnarok said. Maka looked out the window and saw Evan flying back to the school, alone.

"He can fly like us, huh." Crona stated. They all watched as he landed and walked into the building.

"It's weird, I can feel his soul wavelength, but it is alone and twisted. Why?" Maka asked.

"He has a soul protect like a witch." Ragnarok said.

"Well, he is about to walk in." Maka said. A few seconds later, Evan walked in.

"Hello, you must be Maka. Let me introduce myself. I am Evan." Evan said.

"Hello and can I ask a question?" She ask.

"Shoot." Evan replies, with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Can you drop your soul protect, it is annoying." Maka asked.

"Sure, just give me a moment." Evan replies. He closes his eyes for a moment.

Maka watches with her soul perception as his soul protect is removed. It looked like is disintegrated quickly, and she watches the new green soul expand out like crazy. It has swirling eyes and scars, but that's not the strangest thing. There were symbols all around the soul, and it looked like it had amour all around it.

"Wait, Slyus is releasing his too. Evan said.

Maka watched as a bubble pulls out of Evan's soul. It also expands, like his. But it is black, and the eyes are red and light blue. All around it were pulsing vein like things. There were also symbols on Slyus' soul.

"You look scared Maka. Did I scare you already?" Evan asks. Maka shacks her head and looks back at him, turning off her soul perception.

"A little." She said, as she scoots away.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Evan said.

"So where were we?" Slyus said, looking as crazed as ever.

"Crona, I am your brother. Don't doubt that, okay. Now, Maka and Crona. You two tell me your story of how you met." Evan said.

It took 3 hours for Maka and Crona too explain their whole story. Slyus melts back into Evan and Ragnarok follows his example. After they were done, Evan asked a few questions.

"So, how are Soul and the others right now?" Evan asked.

"I will be right back, I want to check anyways." Maka said, as she walks out.

"So, Crona, do you like it here?" Evan asked him.

"Yeah, I like it here."

"Good. I also want you to know I will be attending here for a while, to train everyone. I also want to train you and Ragnarok to be able to do a little bit of what me and Slyus do." Evan said.

There was an awkward silence in the room after that. Crona looked like he wanted to hear more, but was afraid. Ragnarok was just thinking on top of Crona's head. Evan looked embarrassed, and Slyus looked like he wanted to attack something.

"Looks like Maka is back." Evan said.

And true to his word, Maka ran into the doorway. She looked exhausted.

"Well, I must be leaving. I have to go prepare for the big lessons for you guys." Evan said, standing up and walking out of the room.

"Bye, Goth." Ragnarok called out after them.

"Well, that could have been worse." Slyus said, looking down at Evan.

"At least we didn't kill anybody or destroy the building." Evan said.

"True, but do you think this school can be saved. I mean, look at how easy it was to stop all of the groups, and that was you alone. With me in this human form we beat twice as much, and as a weapon, we crushed the absolutely best team here in just a few minutes. Can they be saved?" Slyus asked him.

"They may be weak, but we could teach them. And Maka's team was good. Their just not able to reach their full power. It's Crona we need to worry about." Evan countered, in a strange motor tone.

"He was trembling like a leaf, and that was from talking to us. And he is the one being targeted. This school will be collateral damage." Slyus told him.

"This is the biggest challenge we could have got. That witch was too powerful, and that was when she was weakened. She will destroy Crona, then the world. Me and Crona are the only two things stopping her. We need to get stronger, and so does Crona." Evan countered, acting agitated.

"Fine, but we need to act quickly." Slyus said.

"I know." Evan said, ending the conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

(A few days after the last chapter)

"Follow me class." Evan shouted to the kids behind him.

The whole class was way out in the desert, including Crona, with the heat bearing down on them. Soul was just trudging along, and Maka was complaining. Ox was right beside Kim, and both of them were panting like crazy. Crona was at the edge of the group, and Harvar was a few steps behind the two. Kilik and his two weapons, Fire and Thunder, were in the back of the group, with kid and the sister's right in front of him. Kid was held between the sisters, while he complained the whole place was no good.

"I'll see you guys later. Come on Tsubaki." Black Star said, and was about to turn back to D.W.M.A., when Evan shouted out to him.

"Hey, Black Star, I thought you were going to surpass god? If I can do this, then you can too. If you can't, how will you surpass god?" Evan shouted back at him.

Black Star ran up to Evan, who was about a whole mile ahaed, and started to shout in his face. Evan just looked at him. Black Star kept yelling at Evan till he lost his voice.

"That's better. A lot quieter now. Come on, the test will start soon." Evan said with a big smirk. Black Star was about to punch him in anger, but before he could even swing his fist at him, Evan pushed his hand up to Black Stars chest, and what happened next shocked the whole class.

Evan looked directly at Black Star, and he flew back at the class. Everyone scrambled out of the way of the flying Black Star, shouting cuss words in surprise. Nearly everyone got out of the way, but Kid and the sisters were hit by the flying boy, and they all flew back for a ways.

"Let's hurry class; it is just over this hill." Evan shouted back. The whole class perked up at this and started to run to him. Evan was quickly over the hill, and started the removing of the sand. He punched the ground, and mouthed a few words. The sand started to melt away, leaving the whole rock structure that was underneath. Evan walked up to it, and laid his hand on the rock. The rock trembled, the exploded. Evan then touched the ground, and symbols started to show up on his hands and arms. The rock started to melt in a lot of places, till there were tracks and passages in and on the rock. Evan looked at the area, and mouthed even more words. The rock structure that he blew up started to return to him, but in 100 piles. Evan went to all the piles and mouthed a few words. As he did this, the rocks in the piles started to connect and form humanoid shapes, and eyes started to burn in the heads.

Finally, the kids came over the hill and saw Evans masterpiece. The area he cleared of sand was as big as two football fields, at least. There were openings in the ground, and deep ridges all along it. Evan was standing on a clear platform, slightly above the whole area. He was surrounded by rock like monsters, as big as cars with sword and ax looking type weapons in their hands.

"Welcome, class, to the training area. This is where we will be training for the next few weeks, till you can go to something harder. Every day will have a different challenge, but the goal will always be the same. This little platform I am on is your safe haven. To get here, you must past the guardians. You will start at the other side, on the far end. You will have 10 minutes to make a plan, and then you will try to get to me. But, beware, the guardians will attack like regular monsters, and they will try to kill you. If you are about to be hit with a fatal hit, then I will use my power to stop it. But, you will be out for the day. If you leave the arena, you are out. If you get trapped in a hole, you are out. If you get lost in the tunnels, you are out. I will explain the consequences of being out later. Now lets start." Evan pointed at the group, and pointed at the far end of the arena. The kids were slowly walking to the start line.

"the time you have for a plan has started, better get down there quick, or you will be out." Evan called to the slow moving kids. With this warning, they ran as fast as possible to the other end.

"Okay, here's the plan, Soul. We will run around the guardians. They are most likely slow-moving, so it should be easy." Maka said to her partner.

"Maka, not to burst your bubble, but this is Evan. He made this entire arena, the guardians, and what-ever else in the time it took to get here from a mile away, at full speed. He probably already thought of that." Soul argued to Maka.

"Let's ask the others. They probably already have a plan." Maka said.

"Fine."

Maka walked up to Kim, who was talking to Jacky.

"Okay, let's just fly over then. Those 'guardians' can't move off the ground. Let's go over." They over heard Kim say. They walked over to Ox, but he was to emerged in Kim. Maka walked over to Kilik, who was talking to Fire and Thunder.

"Hey Kilik, do you have a plan to get past the guardians?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, it's simple. We are going to pound right through them." He said with a smile.

"Okay, well, thanks." Maka said, and walked back to Soul.

"Let me guess, they all have plans that we can't use?" Soul asked when he saw her.

"Yeah, but it should be easy. Let's try our original plan, going around." Maka said.

"Sure, should be easy." Soul said.

"Times up. Let's start this party!" Evan shouted to them. He hit the ground, and the statues began to move. All the kids started to go their own ways, but things got bad quick, for all of them. The statues were fast, and agile like the kids. They also appeared to have great team work. A few started to gather up, and move as a big mass, with their weapons all over. Maka watched as Soul and all the other weapons transform.

Kim jumped on Jacky quickly, and flew over the field, but the mass of statues that gathered parted, and one was shot straight upwards, right into Kim and Jacky. They fell like a stone, and the statue on top of them. They were quickly bared alive.

"No! Kim!" Ox shouted as he ran at the guardians. He slashed at the first one that came close. The staff stopped right on the neck. It should have been a destructive blow, but the statue just grabbed Harvar and pulled, dragging Ox towards him. He was about to take Ox's head off with a slash of it's knife, but a black, purple, blue, and red energy surrounded him. It hardened into a sphere and lifted from the ground, and was shot from the field.

"Focus on yourselves." Evan shouted, bringing the kids back to reality. The guardians were just a few yards away. Maka yelled 'soul renosonce' and soul turned into witch hunter form. Crona stood a few feet away, and the first guardian rushed at him from the side.

"Come on Crona, let's get this over with." Ragnarok said, in weapon form. Crona raised Ragnarok and slashed down. It moved the statue a little, but didn't do more than give it a small crack.

All over the field, balls of energy were shooting out, showing how many kids could have died. A few kids were doing fine. Kilik was in a circle of statues, doing fine for now. Kid was shot out a moment later. Maka was wading through the crowd of kids and guardians, trying not to be seen. A second later, she was surrounded by guardians, and nearly fainted. Crona was wadding around the statue that charged him, and was causing fractures all over.

"Screech Alpha" Crona shouted, and black energy shot at the statue, and it finally broke apart. The pieces flew into the air and returned to Evan's area. A small mound of rock shards were behind him.

"Shadow Star" Black Star shouted, and used his shadows as slashing swords, trying to destroy the guardians. But when the dust settled, only two were destroyed. Suddenly, a sword nearly went through him. He flew out of the field, in a ball of energy.

"Get back!" Kilik said, and jumped in the air. He brought his fist up, and was about to hit the ground, when a statue appeared under him, knife held upward.

"Bloody hand." Evan shouted, and Kilik was picked up by a big black hand. He was lifted up, and thrown to the side, right out of the arena.

Crona was now in Maka's little circle of guardians, and was trapped to the side.

"Jump up and run on top of them" Ragnarok yelled. Crona jumped up, along with Maka. They ran across the tops of the guardians easily. They finally made it across the field, and ran up to the platform.

"Glad to see you finally got up here." A kid said, with a knife at his side. Altogether there were seven kids up there. Maka, Soul, Crona, Ragnarok, The kid with th knife, his weapon, and a lone kid.

"Good job kids. You made it up here. All that's left is to watch the carnage." Evan said, pointing to the field. There were 3 rings, and a kid was in each one. One ring finally got closed in, and the kid was shot out of the arena. Soon, the other two kids were met with the same fate.

"That's the end of the assignment. Time to restart the field for tomorrow." Evan said, and jumped to the ground. He punched the ground, and all the statues came over and took up their positions. The eyes dimmed, and they stood still.

"84 left. Not the best work, but glad to see you guys aren't hopeless." Evan said, and punched the ground again. The rocks from behind the platform moved to the front, and made the statues again.

"All together, this class destroyed 16. Black Star destroyed 7, Kilik destroyed 4, Maka destroyed 3, Chris destroyed one, and Crona destroyed one. Good job guys, you don't have to perform the punishment for being out. Let's grab the ones that are lost in the tunnels and gather them all up at the start line." Evan said, and hit the ground a third time. All the holes in the ground glowed, and kids shot up out of them, and landed in the holes.

"Let's move the others too." Evan said. He pulled his hand back, and they all saw the symbols on his skin glow. He hit the ground, and all the kids that were shot out flew to the start line.

Evan walked up to the mound of colored boulders, and touched it. It grew into a giant sphere and started to crack. It exploded, and there were all the failed kids, covered in the hardened blood, and looking straight at them.

"Let me explain this part of the assignment. Those who are out ot the end of the challenge will be given a punishment challenge. You will be here till midnight, stuck in the blood. At midnight, you will be released. You will all have to go over ground to get back to D.W.M.A. and the weapons will be forced into there human form, to also endure the punishment. Come on, challenge winners." And with that, he jumped up, and out of his back grew his bloody dragon wings. He pointed at the winners, and energy shot out of his hand, covering them. He closed his fist, and flew away, with the energy encased kids following behind him, tied to him by his bloody rope.

"Release." Evan said, and the energy removed itself from the kids. They all open there eyes, and saw they were back at D.W.M.A. Maka grabbed Crona and pulled him up. All the other kids got up, and looked at Evan.

"What? You may all go back to your homes, except for Maka, Soul, And Crona. Please follow me." And Evan started to walk back to the academy.

"Come on, your not in trouble, I just want some answers, okay." Evan said, and they walked up the stairs. They all walked to the classroom, and the kids sat down near the desk.

"So, I want to know something. What did you thing of the challenge?" Evan said, sitting in the wheeled chair, and put his feet on the desk.

"I think it was uncool. The guardians were too challenging. I could barley scratch them." Soul said.

"Yeah, it was also confusing on how you did it." Maka added.

"What do you think, Crona? And Ragnarok, What did you Think?" Evan asked.

"I-It was scary. T-The statues were too F-Fast. We B-Barley made it out of there." Crona stammered out.

"It was stupid, Goth." Ragnarok said, popping out of Crona's back.

"The challenge was suppose to be like that. Nearly unbeatable guardians on a cracked field. Simple, but that was because you only knew there were guardians. That was the point. To make you have to make a plan then change it completely. Some of your ideas were good. Flying over, going around, and smashing through. But, then you had to change your plans. Jack and Kim were knocked out of the sky because they rushed through with their plan. Ox abandoned his plan to try and save Kim. Kilik and Black Star had too many enemies and they were too strong. And the side lines were too easy to cover. It's only thanks to Ragnarok that you passed. He thought of an idea, and it worked."

"Now I get it." Soul said.

"It was also a test of strength, endurance, and skills. Along with team work. You had to hike through the desert in the heat, with no drinks. Then you had to face more enemies. If you worked with more people, it would have been easy, but everyone had a different view of the challenge. Maka saw the guards as slow moving and rusty. Chris saw them as uncooperative. If you exchanged views, you could have gone faster. You guys made it across from above. Chris used the tunnel system, and moved under them."

"So that was it? Just a test of team work and durability?" Soul asked.

"Basically, Yes." Evan said.

"So now what?"

"Go home and relax. You got the rest of the day off. Get ready for tomorrow. If you thought today was hard, tomorrow will be hell." Evan said, and got up. The other kids filed out, and he left, locking the door behind him.

"That was interesting. A 80 mile hike in the desert and a big battle. They must be tired." Evan said, as Slyus came out of his back.

"They are good, but they are still too weak. Crona must train harder, and the others got to get stronger. She is getting stronger."

They walked down the hall, and took a turn and headed down to death room.

"I know. But, we must be patient. They will get stronger. They just need to get used to the new kind of training, though." Evan said.

"They defeated the snake and the spider, but the fallen angle still stands." Slyus said.

"I know, but we must give it time." Evan said, as they approached the death room door.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

"Finally!" Black Star shouted, and started to run back to his house. It was about 4:00 a.m. and he finally made it back from his punishment challenge. All of his friends were still far behind him, and still complaining.

"Hey Black Star." Soul said, and walked up to his friend. "What's up?"

"Finally got back from the arena. What are you doing?" he asked Soul.

"Maka wouldn't let me sleep because you guys weren't back yet." Soul answered.

There was a big moment of tense silence, till Soul finally said something.

"Well, See you later man, I got to get to my house and sleep." Soul said to Black Star. He started to walk back to his house as Black Star shouted 'see you later.' Soul got to the door and opened it, and was suddenly surrounded by warm flesh.

"You're finally back!" Blair said, and let him go. Soul saw she was wearing her little slutty suit.

"Yeah. You going out?" he asked her.

"Yes. I want to get some things from the store." Blair said, and ran out.

"Weird." Soul mumbled under his breath. He walked in and saw Maka on the couch.

"They're back." Soul said.

"Okay." Maka said, and fell to the side of the couch. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the arm.

"Then I'm going to bed." Soul said, and walked into his room. He walked over to the bed, and fell down on it, asleep a minute later.

The next day

"Come on class. You know where the arena is, I will be there to meet you. Get there soon. I will know if you went back, and you will have an assignment that is paled to this assignment." Evan said, and started to fly to the arena.

"There is no way he would know. I'll see you guys back at school." Black Star said, and started to walk back.

"Wait, I am coming with you!" Tsubaki said, and followed her partner back to the academy.

"Okay. See you later." Soul said.

Evan reached the arena quickly and was making some nice changes. He punched the ground, and all over the arena, stone pillars lifted from the ground. They were of various sizes, from a cat pole to a mansion pillar. Then holes started to appear, and make the ground level vary holey and jagged. He then turned to the guardians. He took the back of his hand and bit down hard. Blood oozed out, and took the form of a whip, and its tip split into multiple pieces, each piece went to a guardian, and started to reassemble them in different ways. Then, when the reassembly stopped, the ends of the whip fell off. They landed on the guardians and started to grow in certain areas.

"This will be a nice challenge for them." Evan said to himself. He walked up to the platform, and punched the ground. This time, the floor lifted up. It was held up by four pillars in the corners, and pervaded shade. He looked at the statues, and mouthed a word. They all started to hide in the holes, or hide behind the pillers. He punched the ground again, and a chair rose in the middle. Evan walked to it and sat down. He sighed and started to relax. He suddenly used his soul perception and realized that Black Star and Tsubaki left the group. The others were still coming, and were about three miles away.

"This will be a good day." Evan said again.

Then the first kid walked over the ridge. He looked down at the field, and nearly fainted. He fell back over, out of Evan's sight, and saw more kids walk over the ridge.

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it. Same rules as yesterday. The field just changed. Get to the starting line." Evan shouted, in an interested tone.

All the kids went to the starting line. All of them were talking about a plan. Crona was next to Maka, Soul, Kilik, Kid, Patti, Liz, Fire and thunder, Kim, Ox, Harvar, And Jacky.

"Okay guys. We need a plan. I think we can use the pillars to evade. What can you think of?" Maka said.

"Flying over would be pointless, but I like Maka's idea." Kim said.

"I'm with Maka." Soul said.

"Sure." Ox said.

"It is the best way." Harvar agreed.

"What about using the pillars as attacks. Kid on top of one, and I could destroy them. Kim could follow Maka, and Ox could help destroy the pillars." Kilik offered.

"If you could barely hurt any of the guardians yesterday, and the pillars are made of the same thing, then how could you destroy them?" Soul countered.

"If that is true, then I'm with Maka." Kilik agreed.

"I follow my minister." Jacky said.

"What do you think Crona?" Maka asked.

"Where are the guardians?" Crona asked.

"Maybe today is about not falling into the holes, or something." Jacky said.

"I'm with Maka." Crona said.

"Times up. Let's get this show on the road." Evan shouted. He sat back down in his chair. Almost all the kids had different plans. Only Maka's group had a plan they all could use together. They started to shift to the side and use the big pillars as a wall. Suddenly, they heard Evan snap his fingers. They say that all the kids were in the middle of the field rumbled, and things started to jump out of the holes. A few kids screamed, and who could blame them.

The guardians were much bigger this time. At least twice as tall. Now they towered over the kids. The kids were surrounded by them. A few of the guards started to climb the pillars, and the kids saw that they were more human like, with long black, blue, and red limbs. They all started to come closer.

"Run!" Maka screamed, just as a few turned on them. They all ran in different directions. The guards ran after them, and chased them down. Kid and the girls were climbing a pillar, when they got to the top, they found that most of the field was covered by guards. The kids were all pushed into a few circles, and the guards kept coming closer. Kid watched as a group of kids got covered in energy and flew out of the arena. He saw that there was a hole in the middle and guards were coming out. He heard a sound behind him and turned around.

There were three guards, and they were about to stab him. He closed his eyes because he knew what was next.

Suddenly kid was thrown from the arena in a ball of energy. Maka and Crona watched this, and then they watched as Kim tried to get off the ground, but was hit in the side, and was thrown from the field. Crona was watching this, but turned to see that Maka and soul were shooting off in the energy ball, and when it left, Crona saw a guard with a sword trying to stab him. He deflected with Ragnarok, and slashed back. But it only left a shallow cut.

Crona kept slashing, and finally got it to fall into a hole.

"Crona, we need to keep slashing. Just keep attacking, got it!" Ragnarok shouted.

"Got it." Crona said.

'Screech Alpha' Crona screamed, and threw the energy down the middle. He followed right behind, slashing left and right. When the energy died down, they were in front of a crowd of guards. 'Screech Beta' Crona shouted, and Ragnarok grow to a bigger size. Crona slashed left and right, till all the guards were either destroyed or had fallen into a hole.

"Run to the platform!" Ragnarok shouted. Crona obeyed, and ran to the platform. All the guards were over at the other side of the field, surrounding a lot of kids.

Crona finally got to the top of the platform, and saw that Kilik and Ox had made it threw, along with two others. They all watched the field, and saw that all that was left was a group of thirty or so kids, and they were surrounded by the guards. As Crona watched, the guards got closer and closer, in a painfully slow manner. They went slow because they knew they won.

Then the guards were finally in front of them. The kids tried to attack, but the guards just attacked and sent the kids out of the arena, in the balls of energy.

"Well, we got more kids than last time, that's good. Crona and Chris got through a second time, and Kilik, Fire and Thunder, Ox, Harvar, and Josh. Glad you made it through today. Let me ask you, how?" Evan asked.

"I just punched through them." Kilik said.

"I followed behind and destroyed all that were left nearby." Ox said.

"I used the tunnels and fought them in a smell area, so I could evade them and attack strongly." Chris said.

"I used my strength to go across the top." The kid that was named Josh said.

"We attacked like crazy." Ragnarok said.

"This challenge was team work, and relying on others for strength. Simple. Lets fix the field." Evan said, and jumped to the ground level. He punched the ground, and the guards all came together.

"Wow, only 64 are left. Chris destroyed 7, Josh 2, Ox 2, Kilik got 10, and Crona got 12. Lets rebuild." Evan said, and punched the ground again. All the pieces of the broken guardians flew over. They rebuilt, and Evan lifted up his hand. All the energy that surrounded the guards left and flew back to Evan. Evan flicked his wrist, and the statues shut down, and dropped to the ground, and then they all flew together. They all morphed together, till what was left was a gigantic statue, the size of a tower. Evan put his arms together, and slowly pulled them apart. The earth trembled, and a second gigantic statue rose from the Earth. It was identical to the first. When Evan put his arms down, the statues rose up, but stayed still.

"Those are for Black Star." Evan said simply. They walked to the start, where all the orbs had formed one big orb. Evan walked up to it and touched it. It cracked and groaned, and then it suddenly exploded. All the shards flew to Evan, and he absorbed them all.

There were all of the people that lost, stuck like statues. Evan motioned to the others.

"Here is the thing. I will give you a ride to town, and they will walk. Their punishment will come later. Okay. And Crona? When we get to town I must talk to you, got it?" Evan asked.

"I got it." Crona said.

"Good. Now, everyone, hang on." Evan said. He jumped up and pointed at the winners. Black energy surrounded them, and Evan flew back to death City, with the Energy covered kids complaining, but following by a big line that attached them to Evan.

When they got to Death City, Evan retreated the energy. The kids fell down, but quickly got up. Evan just looked at the like they were interesting.

"Good job people. Be ready for tomorrow." Evan said and started to walk away. Crona followed Evan to the park. Evan stopped at a table, and looked at crona and pointed at the chair. Crona got the point, and sat down.

"Good job man. You are finally getting stronger, but you have more to do. More then all of the others combined. You must not let anyone else know this information, got it?" Evan asked.

"W-Why?" Crona asked.

"Because if it got out, there would be too much panic to handle." Evan answered.

"A-Alright." Crona answered.

"You remember how Medusa was a gorgon?" Evan asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Crona answered in a whisper too.

"Well, in the myths, Medusa had two sisters. It is also true in reality. Medusa had two sisters. Medusa and Arachne are dead, but that means that the third one has much more power now. She was sleeping, but now she is awake."

"W-What are you taking about?" Crona asked.

"There is another witch we need to kill. She is stronger then Medusa and Arachne combined. She has been asleep since she was born, but now she is waking up. With her sister gone, she has there strength plus some. She wants to destroy the world." Evan said. He waited a few moments for it to sink in.

"There are only two things left before she can become fully powered. Us. Witches barely ever have children. And male children from a witch are even rarer. Medusa and Arachne had power, and that power stopped her from waking. So when we were born, some of that power transferred to us. Medusa's power. But, since Arachne and the original source of Medusa's power are destroyed, she is only partly asleep. She has people that want her to wake up fully, but if that happens, we all die. We must kill her soon. Her powers are slowly countering Medusa's. So we must get stronger. Tomorrow, meet me in the basement of the school. I will train you in the art of our limited magic once a week. The rest of the week, you must practice this power. Got it?" Evan said.

"Y-Y-Yes." Crona answered.

"Good. Don't let anyone know. Since we live in D.W.M.A. now, she will also destroy it. If the others stop their training, then they will die. Got it."

Crona just nodded.

"Then I will see you later. I must do some work at the school for some defenses. You must rest. Magic is powerful, but you body can only go so far. We must rest, so go to bed early tonight so you are ready." Evan got up and started to walk away.

"You think he will survive?" Slyus asked inside of him.

"Yes, but it will be hard pressed." Evan said.

He walked down the streets of Death city, and got to his house. He went inside and locked the door. He went to the back and sat down in a chair. He rolled over to the fridge, and was met with a strange visitor sitting at his table.

"Hey, glad you could make it. We need to talk." Evan said to the figure in the chair.

"Yes we do." Dr. Stein said.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

"So, where do you want to start this?" Evan said, as he stood up, opened the fridge, grabbed a root beer from the fridge, and sat down opposite of Stein.

"Well, how has the last 8 years been?" Stein asked.

"They were good, sir. Killed a lot of Kishins and a few witches." Evan answered

"Good. How many witches?" Stein asked.

"19" Evan said with a little pride in his voice.

"Wow, how are you not a Kishin yet?" Stein asked.

"Simple. You know that it's only human souls that turn someone into a Kishin. A lot of people in the past have eaten witch souls. That's how Death Scythes are made, right?" Evan answered.

"Yes it is. That's good. So, how long do you think the school can last?" stein asked.

"Right now? A few days at best, if we're lucky. But, we still have time. Crona is getting his first lesson tomorrow. So, how has life been for you?" Evan asked him.

"It's been good. Had a lot of time to dissect. Also made a few zombies." Stein answered.

"What's the most interesting thing you have dissected?" Evan asked.

"A rare magic changed creature I am calling a groke. It was small, and very quick. Took forever to catch, and I discovered how it imitated human speech, and how it's skin was acid covered." Stein said.

"I still remember our first encounter. I was walking in the woods looking for some things for the witches I was staying with. You captured me and held me in a cage." Evan said.

"Then you tried to dissect me, and Slyus busted out and trashed your lab. Then we ran like hell out of there as you stared in wonder at him." Evan continued.

"That was a weird night, that much I will say. So how was your talk with Lord Death?" Stein asked.

"He only wanted to know how the training has gone, and how well the others were doing." Evan answered.

"Weird how you are the same age as them, but you treat them like kids, and they respect you like an adult." Stein said.

"They respect me because I beat all of them together, and they know I am stronger. And I treat them as kids because they are still weak enough to still need help." Evan answered.

"But nearly everyone needs help now and then." Stein countered.

"That is why most people are still kids." Evan said.

"So, what will you teach Crona/" Stein said.

"Simple, I will teach him how to use his blood for more defense, and how to unlock Ragnarok's true power." Evan said.

"So how long till 'she' wakes up?" Stein asked.

"A few weeks. But, when every single kid is able to get past my coarse without a single injury, we will be ready." Evan said.

"Speaking of your course, how is Crona doing?" Stein asked.

"He is doing better than almost everyone else so far. He made it past both days without getting hurt. The other kid that is doing this well is Chris. You should give him extra lessons, because he is likely to be a death scythe."

"That's right, he's a weapon. I believe a knife, right?" Stein asked again.

"Yes. He will be a bit like Justin Law. To bad he doesn't have a minister." Evan said.

"Yeah. Well, I got to leave. I want you to keep as many kids alive as possible, got it?" Stein said at the door.

"I know. Don't worry; I will try to keep them safe." Evan called.

Dr. Stein nodded, and then left. Evan stood tense, and waited for the door to close. When it did finally close, Evan relaxed.

"Good thing he didn't try to kill me, huh Slyus?" Evan said.

"Yeah." Slyus agreed.

"So what do you want to do the test tomorrow?" Evan asked.

"A LOT harder then it was today." Slyus answered.

"How did I know?" Evan said in a mocking tone. "So we change the field, and have Black Star take his punishment, the have the guardians split and return to normal. With a little change." Evan continued.

"Sounds like a plan." Slyus said, retreating back into Evan.

(Next Day)

"Maka, Kid, Black Star, come over here please." Evan called, a little from the side. Everyone was running to the arena, which was still 8 miles away.

Maka, Kid, and Black Star all went to him. Maka knew what was going to happen. They were going to get chewed out because of Black Star leaving yesterday.

"Okay, because Black Star left early yesterday, he must take a special test. Hold out your wrist." Evan said. Evan grabbed Black star and put him in the middle. He grabbed both his wrist, and pushed them together, and released some of his black energy. It covered both of his wrist, then it hardened. Evan then grabbed Maka's left wrist and Kid's right one, and pushed them towards Black Star's. He released more energy, and it cuffed them all together.

"When Black Star Comes to the arena, then I will release the energy. Maka, Kid. If he drags you two to Death City, then you can issue punishment as you see fit." Evan said, and started to walk towards the arena. His black wings spread from his back, and he took off.

"Well, I'm not doing it again. So come on you two." Black Star said, and started to go to Death City. Maka was complaining about how they needed to go to the arena, and Kid was complaining about their lack of symmetry. They passed Kim and Jacky on the way, and Maka wanted to ask a question

"Why don't you fly there?" Maka asked.

"He said that if we do, then we will have to do what Black Star is doing." Jacky said.

"Ok…" Maka said, just as Black Star started to drag again.

"Well, looks like those three won't be here." Evan said to himself when he got to the field. He touched the gigantic statues, and they broke apart. Pointed at them, and they started to form the original forms. He flicked his wrist, and they started to work together differently. Soon, there were 10 statues that were 40 ft. long and 9 ft tall. They curled up, and stayed in that position.

"Now the field." Evan said. He punched the field, and a shock wave went out, destroying all the towers from yesterday. He left the holes for the guardians. He punched the ground again, and walls rose up from the ground in certain areas, making the field into a cluttered field. He pointed at the guardians, and they slithered to different holes.

"Now we wait for them to come." Evan said, and went to the platform, and sat on the chair, and waited for them to come. It only took a little bit, and the first few kids got over the ridge.

"This is weird." One kid said, and followed her friends to the starting line. Evan saw Soul, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki get to the starting line, talking on how to work without the ministers.

"This will be hardest on them, but luckily for the Thompson sisters, they can use each other. Soul and Tsubaki will either have to use each other, or find different partners. As he watched, Soul transformed into his scythe form, and Tsubaki lifted him up. Evan used his soul perception, and saw that they could use each other because of Tsubaki's adaptable soul. "This should be interesting today. Soul and Tsubaki, I wonder how well this will work for them." Evan said, and signaled for their attention.

"Okay, students. Let the games begin." He said, and snapped his fingers. The biggest wall that was in front of them sunk, leaving a maze of walls and tunnels. He saw that today, Kim and Jacky were staying with a group of friends today. From the platform, Evan could se the entire field. They looked like mice in a maze. Evan had to chuckle at that, knowing what form the guardians were in.

He watched as a small group of kids came to the first hole, and as the snake guardian came out. It rushed at the kids, and they had to run because of how fast it was going. It caught up with them quickly, and was about to strike down when the kid flew out of the arena. He saw that Crona was with Tsubaki and the others. He was hiding to the side.

"What caused that?" Liz said, as they watched a group of kids fly out.

"P-P-Probably the guardians." Crona answered.

"Well, let's avoid them, then." Liz said.

"Got it." Soul said.

They walked for a ways, and then came to a hole. They walked around it, because they didn't want to turn around. When Liz finally got across, they felt a slight tremble. They looked at the hole, and saw the snaky creature slither out. Crona and Tsubaki started to run, but Liz was paralyzed by fear. The guardian reared its head back, and tried to bite Liz. When it came close, Liz and Patti were shot from the arena. Crona and Tsubaki reached a dead end, and they saw the snake was coming for them. Crona looked at the wall behind them, and jumped. He made it to the top, and reached down for Tsubaki. He was about to grab her hand, when the snake shot forward. And nearly hit Tsubaki. She was suddenly shot from the arena, and Crona jumped to the ground.

"W-What should we do now, Ragnarok?" Crona asked.

"Jump on the walls, you idiot. Just run to him over the op." Ragnarok commanded.

"O-Okay." Crona said, and jumped on the wall. He jumped from wall to wall, and running over them, straight to Evan. Suddenly, a snake lifted its head and tried to bite Crona. He jumped and landed on its head. He brought Ragnarok down, and broke threw the thick rock. He jumped off and continued to run.

"Almost there." Ragnarok said to Crona.

They jumped one final time, and were on the steps to the platform. They started to run up the stares. When he got to the top, he saw that it was only Evan and Himself.

"Good job Crona. That is the end of the game." Evan pointed at the field, and Crona saw that all the kids were gone, and that all the snakes were behind him, trying to get him the whole time he was running.

"You are the only one that saw that running in the maze was a trap, and the walls could be used as a pathway." Evan said.

He walked down to the arena floor, and punched the ground. The walls sunk back in, and the guardians all came forward. There were nine.

"You also destroyed one. Much better than Kilik did. Be proud, my friend." Evan said, and punched the ground. The shards of the broken snake came and fix themselves, making a perfectly fine snake guardian. They all bowed their heads, and their eyes dimmed.

"Follow me. We are going back to D.W.M.A. We need to train you, remember.."

"Yeah." Crona said. They both used their dragon wings, and flew to death city. When they got back to the front, they retracted their wings.

"So, Crona, What kinds of magic do you think we have?" Evan asked, as they went inside.

"I think we have soul pertect, Soul perception, And anything else." Crona answered.

"We do have the first two, but we have a lot of limitations. First of all, we can't just make anything pop from the air. The magic we do have is weaved into our soul. And from there into our soul wavelengths. Our magic is the better usage of our soul wavelength. When you use screech alpha, you are using the magic in you soul wavelength. If you had no magic, the best you could do is resonating with Ragnarok and make screech beta." Evan explained. "You have seen the energy that encased the students that lost the challenge? That was a drop of blood increased a thousand fold by my soul wavelength."

"I get it." Crona said.

"You have learned how to us this power when resonating with Ragnarok. But you can also do it alone. Let's try something simple to start you out." Evan said

"Here we are." Evan said, as they came to a locked door with a symbol on it. The symbol was like a bleeding bird, but the bird was screeching.

"This is where we shall practice. Try to open the door." Evan said, and gestured at Crona. Crona opened his hand, and Ragnarok came out. Crona slashed at the door, but when it hit, Ragnarok was thrown aside.

"Why didn't that work?" Crona asked.

"This door has my energy in it. Only that same energy could open it." Evan said, and touched the bird on the door. It melted at his touch, and started to swirl. When it stopped, it was in the shape of a key hole.

"And only my key can open it." Evan said, and held out his hand. There was a small prick on the thumb, and Crona watched as the blood swirled until it was in the shape of a key. Evan put the key in the lock, and turned it.

"And another thing, only I can open it from both sides. If an intruder somehow got the key from me, and got in somehow, he would be trapped. It locks behind you." Evan said, and opened the door. Crona got the message and walked in.

The room was as big as baseball field, and was made of different things. There was a small creek on one side, and on both side, there was sand. There was a constant breeze going through the room, and most of the floor was made of stone. But along the edges, there was dirt.

"This room is just the beginning. This is where we will start, till you are good enough for a trip to another one outside of death city. Now time for your assignment, use your soul wavelength to stop this rock." Evan said, and threw a rock at Crona. It was and inch from his face before he dodged it. The rock flew back to Evan, and he turned it over to see the other side. Crona saw the same symbol that was on the door was on the rock. Evan pulled pack, and threw it again. Crona ducked, and the rock flew back to Evan.

"I said stop the rock. Not to dodge it. Let's try again." Evan said, and threw it. Crona shouted, and the rock stopped an inch from his face.

"Good. Keep practicing." Evan said, and the rock flew back to him. He threw it at Crona again, and Crona screamed, stopping the rock. The rock Flew back to Evan.

"That is good enough for now. What I want is for you to stop almost anything from hitting you with your wavelength. That was where I started, and you will to." Evan said. "We will practice together for one hour, and the rest of the week you will practice what you learned. Next week I will have a job or task in this room for you to do, and you will use what you learned this week to do it. If you fail, then we will practice that piece for another week, and so one till you have it nice and perfected." Evan said, and opened the door.

"We are cutting it short today because that is all. Next time we will be in here the full time." Evan said, and let Crona out. He followed, and shut the door.

"Rest up. Tomorrow will be a complete hell." Evan said.

"W-W-Why?" Crona asked.

"Because I got an experiment for the class." Evan said, and started to walk down the hall, without looking back.


End file.
